Only You
by SoulSoother59
Summary: Avalie is a fourth generation wrestler. Insistent on making it on her own terms, she manages to coerce Randy Orton into training her. Making it to the main roster and becoming Diva's Champion is her biggest achievement to date. But watching her secret boyfriend on screen, being touched by other Divas is beginning to drive her crazy. Can Bryan convince her it's all in her head?


_**A/N:**_ Hey :D I'm sitting up just now watching _RAW_ and I have to say 'The Bella Twins' are driving me insane with how much they are pawing over Daniel Bryan. So I've decided to write a little one-shot. Enjoy *grins* XxX

_**Disclaimer: **_I own Avalie (Ah-Vah-Lee). I don't own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this is for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thanks!

_**ONE-SHOT**_

Being '_Diva's Champion'_ isn't the worst job in the world. Coming from my background, it was only a matter of time before I succeeded in the business that my family had helped build.

My father Ted Dibiase had scraped and clawed his way to the top of the business, even inventing his own title called 'The Million Dollar Championship' when he couldn't obtain the 'WWF Championship'. My brother Teddy had made a name for himself as well, especially as part of 'Legacy' being mentored on-screen by my best friend and own mentor/trainer Randy Orton.

But I'm not bragging because I'm not the type of person to get somewhere in life relying solely on her background and having the belief that because my family made it, that I deserve to make it as well.

When I was 18 years old, I distanced myself from my family and went after Randy Orton, asking him to train me. I knew he was the only person that could make me good enough to make it without having to rely on my father and on Ted. Randy had turned me down, stating that he was too pre-occupied with his own career and rise to fame. But I kept pursuing him, insisting that I wouldn't get in the way of his career and that he could train me whenever he had the time. I even offered to pay him but he turned that down as well.

After months of begging him, I left empty handed but no less determined that one day I would make it to the _WWE_.

I trained in small, nearly derelict gyms, going home every now and then to check in with my Mom and Dad; who thought I was travelling the country with friends. I begged anyone who had a decent amount of Wrestling experience behind them to train me and I picked up different skills from the different people who had helped me.

And then one day, Randy Orton walked into the gym I was using in some rundown little town, somewhere in the middle of South Carolina. His icy blue eyes fell on me, narrowing slightly.

"Let's go" he told me and walked right back out of the door. I scrambled from the tatty ring I was standing in and took off after him.

And from then on, I never looked back. Randy put me through my paces and at one point I actually thought about giving up but then I remembered how much work he was putting in and I knew I had to make him proud of me. I wanted Randy, Teddy and my father to all be proud of me and to see that I was good enough to make it.

Everything was kept on the downlow and I stayed with Randy's girlfriend Sam in St Louis when I was training with him. She was really grateful to have another girl around and was always on hand to give me some advice on everything outside of Wrestling.

"Hey Trix" I looked up to see Randy walking towards me. I shifted my _Diva's_ belt up on my shoulder as I walked down the corridors of the stadium where _RAW_ was taking place. I smiled at him, keeping a tight grip on my belt. He'd bestowed the nickname on me after our first few lessons together when he saw I did have the moves in the ring.

"Hello yourself. How's things?" we started to walk down the corridor beside each other.

He grunted his repsonse and I shook my head at him.

"Awww love, is Alanna keeping you awake at night?" I grinned wryly. He turned his deep frozen blue eyes on me and I shivered slightly at the intensity of his gaze. He rubbed his lips together gently and then ran a hand over his tired face.

"Mhmmmm...she just cries all the time. I know how Sam feels now".

"Yeah" I patted him on the shoulder "I guess it's tough with young kids. But you'll get the hang of it soon, she'll settle down".

"I hope so. Where are you off to?" it wasn't long till the show began and I had a promo near the start with Randy so he wanted to know where I was.

"I'm going to go and talk to John, I am really getting desperate to get this corkscrew right and it just doesn't seem to be working out. It's a little frustrating" I groaned. Randy sighed and ran his hand over my hair, tilting my head up to meet his gaze with his large palm.

"You'll get it Avalie. You're trying too hard" he smirked "Just stop stressing over it and it will come naturally. Trust me".

"I do" I closed my eyes and sighed "It's really important to me".

"I know" he told me "Everyone knows how good you are, you've nothing to prove to anyone but yourself Kid. Just take a deep breath".

"Thanks Randy" I slid my belt off my shoulder before moving into his arms for a hug. He held me tightly and I pressed my cheek against his chest. He really was the best friend I could ever have asked for. We'd both got more than we bargained for out of the training; a friend for life.

After Randy taught me everything he felt that I needed to know, I turned my eyes on John Hennigan. His presense in the ring, his technical and aerial ability drew my eyes to him everytime he stepped in the squared circle. This time is was a little different, I didn't have to beg him to train me. He agreed before I even opened my mouth to ask him. As usual it had spread through word of mouth; namely Randy's, that I had wanted to train with him and he said he was honoured and would have no problem taking me to the ring and showing me a couple of things.

I left Randy, telling him I would be back in plenty of time to shoot our promo, and I went off to find John.

* * *

**"Welcome back to Monday Night RAW. I'm Michael Cole and I'm joined here at ringside by my colleagues Jerry 'The King' Lawler and CM Punk. And we've also got a special guest tonight"**

**"We certainly do" Punk spoke, a huge grin on his face.**

**"Yes, we're joined at ringside tonight for the next two matches by 'Diva's Champion' Sapphira"**

**"Hi guys. I'm honoured to be asked down here. Thanks for having me" I winked at Punk and sat back in my comfortable leatherbacked chair. I had a headset on so I could listen to all the action that was going on.**

**"So Sapphira, how does it feel to still be 'Diva's Champion' after that grueling match last night a 'TLC'" Michael Cole asked. I grinned and rocked in my chair slightly.**

**"It feels really good Michael if you want an honest answer. I put in nearly everything I had against Beth Phoenix last night and I still came out on top. She's a tough girl, one of my best friends but when it comes to this title" I patted the belt on my shoulder "This is business, plain and simple".**

**"Spoken like a true champion" Punk grinned and then our attention was drawn to the ramp as Daniel Bryan's music exploded across the arena. He stepped out with Nikki Bella on one arm and Brie Bella on the other. I breathed out gently through pursed lips and watched as they escorted him to the ring, each clothed in tight revealing dresses.**

**"I really don't get this. I mean why are The Bella's interested in the geek. He's such a weirdo. I mean didn't they see my performance with The Miz earlier? Why aren't they with a real man instead of this twit".**

**"Oh, they saw your performance, everyone did Michael. Brazzers called, they want their chains back" Punk and Jerry couldn't contain their laughter.**

**"Ha-ha" Cole droned sarcastically "I was great earlier and so was The Miz. You should take some tips from him on how to be a real champion".**

**"What and get my skivvy to do all my work, I don't think so. The Miz couldn't hold his own in a match against a fly, Michael, let alone against the likes of Randy Orton".**

**"Didn't he beat your mentor, Randy Orton, last night at 'TLC'.**

**"Again, I will point out for the stupid person in the corner, that's you Michael in case you didn't realise. The Miz beat Randy Orton last night by using Alex Riley to his advantage. That is not the sign of a true champion. A true champion can hold his or her own in the ring against anybody. Holding a belt means that you are the best in the world in that division and you should damn well be able to show it. So, you just hold on to your pretences about The Miz and we'll see who comes out on top the next time he meets Randy Orton in the ring.**

**"Can we concentrate on the match now?" Punk asked and I nodded with a sigh. I turned my eyes and narrowed them in on The Bella's. They were making googly eyes at Daniel in the ring and clapping over-excitedly for him.**

**"This makes me sick. Daniel Bryan doesn't deserve The Bella's hanging all over him" Michael Cole spat.**

**William Regal's music hit the airwaves and I drew my eyes to the ramp watching him walk out.**

**"This will be a good match, mentor against his student" Jerry spoke.**

**"Why is that? Because from here it looks like he's a pretty decent guy. You're just picking out his faults because he gave you what you deserved. A well earned smack to the face" I quipped at him "At least Daniel Bryan can hold his own, you whined like a baby and got security to protect you".**

**I turned my eyes back on the match and watched as the two competitors attacked one another and tried to continually best the other. Each one of them was able to antcipate the other's next move.**

**"You don't know anything Sapphira. Who do you think you are coming out here and talking to me like this? You're a nobody!" I laughed at his comments.**

**"See that's where you go wrong. I might be a nobody in this big world, but so are you. You are just some rubbish broadcast journalist who gets more air time than you deserve, which I might add you spend denouncing other people. You pick on people because they are different. You know, Michael, if we were all the same in this world then it would be a bloody boring place. Bryan was right about you, you're a poor man's replacement for JR".**

**I stood from the chair and pulled my headset off, untangling it from my hair and throwing it down on the desk.**

**"Where are you going?" Punk asked "You can't just leave Sapphira!" he stammered.**

**"I'm not staying here listening to this idiot drone on about something he knows nothing about" I made sure my belt was secure on my shoulder and pushed my long rich auburn hair across my shoulder "He knows nothing about Daniel Bryan or about being a Wrestler, so he shouldn't pretend to. Take a tip from me Michael, nobody really cares about what you think!" I turned and walked away from the announce table, swinging my hips deliberately. I passed the steps and heard the bell ring. I turned to see Daniel standing tall in the ring.**

**He looked at me as I backed slowly up towards the ramp. I clapped and nodded my head to him. The Bella's got in the ring as he stood shakily to his feet and stumbled back a little. I watched as Nikki planted a huge kiss on his cheek and hugged him, leaving garish red lip marks on his cheeks. Brie then pulled him towards her and kissed him on the lips, leaving him absolutely stunned in the ring. I stood at the top of the ramp, one hand on my bare hip just above my **_**Citizens of Humanity**_** dark blue straight leg skinny jeans, the other one on my belt over my shoulder and watched them. They grabbed onto his arms and pushed themselves closer to him and he watched them, unbelievingly and dazed.**

**I shook my head and disappeared through the curtain, still seething from Michael Cole's words.**

* * *

After heading straight for my locker room, I got changed into my ring-gear; a pair of short frayed denim shorts, shin-high white wrestling boots and a slate grey and silver shimmering top that stopped just above my navel with small thin straps over my shoulders.

I spent the 20 minutes before my match, warming up and getting ready to meet Maryse in the ring. I won the match by DQ when Ted interfered and tried to save his on-screen girlfriend.

I walked along the corridor, holding my belt in my hands because my skin was still sticky from my match. My ears perked when I heard giggling and I spotted Bryan standing with Stephanie and Brianna not that far up ahead of me. They were still hanging all over him and although he seemed a little nervous, he didn't really look like he minded that they were a little bit hands-on with him.

I clenched my fists around my belt and walked towards them.

"Hey Avalie" Stephanie said as she tucked some of her hair behind her ears "Your match was really awesome, shame about the DQ though huh?"

"It happens when you wrestle, you win some, you lose some" I shrugged nonchalantly. Both of the sister's were slightly taller than me, I stood at 5ft 4" while they were both 5ft 6" and Bryan was taller at 5ft 10", but that didn't mean I was intimidated by them.

Bryan's blue eyes met mine and the corners of his mouth lifted into a smirk, he was mildly amused at how I was acting. He knew what was on my mind because all four of us knew that those kisses in the ring weren't scripted.

"Well, I was just suggesting to Bryan that we should go out to celebrate his win tonight after the show" Brianna told me, a huge grin on her face. My lips broke into a sarcastic grin.

"Have you ever thought you should stop putting your paws all over Bryan and just maybe try practising some moves in the ring and not busting them on the dancefloor?"

"I...ummmm...we..."

"No I didn't think so. Get your heads out of the clouds girls, I've only been on this roster for 5 months and I'm already the 'Diva's Champion'. You two have been here for over 2 years and you still haven't held a single belt between the two of you. And the whole switching gimmick is getting really fucking old now. Try showing something more than skin when you get into the ring next time".

I was really angry, between Michael Cole saying those things about Bryan; scripted or not, they still infuriated me and then the two wannabe models with their hands all over him, I had visions of me actually hitting something.

I pushed through the three of them and started to walk away.

"Oh and enjoy your night out" I forced the words out from between my teeth, meeting Bryan's eyes one last time, conveying how I felt to him.

* * *

I was sitting on the sofa in my hotel room, watching rubbish nightime TV. I'd driven straight back to the hotel after what happened between myself, Bryan, Stephanie and Brianna and spent the night tucked away in my room, not answering my phone or the door when it was knocked. I knew I had 8 texts and 5 missed calls; 2 texts and 2 calls from Randy, 1 call, 1 voicemail and 1 text from my Dad, 2 texts from Ted and 3 texts and 2 calls from Bryan.

I'd been for a shower and changed my clothes, now sitting comfortably in a pair of _Roberto Cavalli_ dark blue stretch-denim skinny jeans with sequined embellishments down the front of the legs, a black off-the-shoulder gypsy top which stopped above my navel; showing off my body bar with the dangling black charm, I had had on a pair of _Jimmy Choo_ suede round toe shoes with a 5 inch heel that Ted had bought me for my birthday but I'd since kicked them off under the low glass coffee table that was in front of me.

My auburn curls were pulled back from my face in a messy ponytail and I sat sipping from a glass of red wine.

I heard the door open and I grimaced, knowing I would have to explain myself.

"Avalie, you here?" he called through to me. I refused to answer and pushed my face into my hand, pulling my feet up underneath me on the sofa and turning my eyes on the TV; hoping I'd left something even remotely interesting on.

He stepped into the room and cleared his throat but I kept my eyes trained on the TV, knowing it would infuriate him all that much more because he wasn't a big fan of television to boot.

"Oh, I'm getting the silent treatment huh?" his voice was playful as if he thought this whole thing was a big joke.

I pressed my lips together to stop myself from talking to him and telling him exactly how I felt. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye.

He chuckled under his breath at me, running his tongue up behind his upper lip, pushing out slightly before he walked towards me. He reached for the remote and switched the TV off.

"I was watching that" I stood up off the sofa and made a grab for the remote.

"No you weren't" he threw the remote onto the furthest away chair.

"You're an asshole" I huffed "And really, really infuriating" I walked away from him, heading towards the kitchen. He followed me, just to be really annoying and stood with his shoulder against a large wooden beam in the small open-plan kitchen. He stared at me and I rumaged through the cupboards, opening and slamming the wooden doors closed.

"What did I do to deserve being called an asshole?" he asked and I sighed, my arms up in the air as my hands curled around two of the wooden handles on cupboards above my head. I shook my head a little, hanging it low.

"Nothing, I guess I'm just royally pissed off" I closed the cupboards and turned around to face him, leaning back against the worktop with my hands braced against it.

"Why? What's got you so worked up?" he folded his arms across his chest.

"Just some things that Michael Cole said at ringside, I know they're scripted" I ran my fingers through the loose curls of my fringe "But they still anger me, he's such a prick sometimes" Bryan snorted at my comment and I felt a blush tainting my cheeks "And then when I saw...when I saw Stephanie and Brianna all over you, I was just really upset okay" I fumbled over my words, embarassed as I thought back to how I had acted despite believing that every word I'd said to them was true.

I started to walk out of the room but just as I walked by him he stopped me, turning me around to face him gently.

"I don't want Stephanie or Brianna. I only want you" I let out the breath I was holding, pulling my upper lip into my mouth and running my tongue and teeth over it.

"But Bryan..."

He hooked his fingers in the waistband of my jeans and tugged me towards him, my hands bracing themselves against the soft jersey jumper that he had on over his blue and white striped shirt.

"Listen to me" I nodded gently as his hands rubbed gently over my bare hips and his fingers splayed across the soft flesh of my stomach "I can assure you that I only want you Avalie. I already spoke to Stephanie and Brianna about how they're acting around me and they promised they would tone it down. I'm sorry if they upset you, it won't happen again" he smiled down at me as I nodded gently. He held one hand against my side as his other tipped my chin up towards him. He pressed his soft lips to mine and I shivered a little, fisting my hands into his jumper. He smoothed his tongue along the seam of my lips, dipping inside to taste me.

I trailed my hands up around his neck, clasping them gently at the nape of his neck, my fingers stroking the little hairs that stood on end. He deepened the kiss, tangling his tongue with mine as he pressed me back against the wall. His foot kicked my legs apart gently before he pressed his hard body against mine, forcing the breath from my lungs. Bryan rolled his hips against mine and a lust filled moan dropped from my lips as he broke the kiss, dragging his lips down my jaw, scraping his teeth against my skin gently.

My body bucked gently under his touch, he dragged both of his forefingers across my stomach, pulling at the waistband of my jeans gently. His fingers grasped the button on my jeans and unbuttoned them, slowly sliding the zip down. I felt his fingers playing inside the material, tugging gently at the string of my lacy black thong.

"Bryan..." his name slipped off the tip of my tongue and I dropped my hands down to his waist, tugging at his jumper. His hands slipped inside my jeans and he deftly slid his fingers passed my underwear, cupping my hot, warm flesh in his hand. I felt his tongue slide across the vein in my neck and my heartbeat hammering in my chest as he rolled his thumb across my clit. My head fell back against the wall gently and I gripped his waist tighter, feeling tingles run through me.

My breath hitched as Bryan slid two fingers inside of me, spreading my walls apart and stroking my insides. His other hand pulled the tie from my hair easily and he delved his fingers into my curls, gripping them tightly and pulling my head back towards him for a kiss. He swallowed the moans that were slipping from my mouth with every thrust of his fingers inside of me. My peak was rapidly approaching and my hips bucked when I felt Bryan's thumb ghost over my clit again, his fingers curling inside me at just the right spot. My release washed over me and I threw myself back against the wall, waves of pleasure running through my body as stars exploded behind my eyes. I broke the kiss, resting my tired body back against the wall, panting softly against Bryan's jumper covered chest, my fingers still wound tightly in the material by his waist.

I shivered as his fingers left me and he brought them to his mouth and I watched with rapt attention as he drew his pink tongue across his glistening fingers, cleaning my honeyed essence off of them.

"I love you" he muttered, his hand still tangled in my hair as he pressed his forehead against mine "Only you".

"I love you too" I squeezed his sides, leaning up for another kiss.

* * *

"So I'll see you after the show" I said to Bryan with a smile as we headed into the arena the following week for another edition of Monday Night _RAW_ "Have a good match" I unclasped my fingers from within his hand and started to head the other way towards the _Diva's_ locker room.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked, grabbing my hand again, lacing his fingers tightly with mine. I turned around, rubbing my lips together as I raised an eyebrow at him "I'm tired of keeping this a secret Avalie. I want everyone to know".

"But...I thought that you..." I stammered

"That I wanted it to be private?" he smiled a little confused "Why wouldn't I want everyone to know that I'm banging the _Diva's Champion_?" he grinned.

I lifted my hand to slap his arm but he caught it, twisting it slightly and pulling me towards him, a deep laugh falling from his lips before he kissed me roughly, passion and possession in his display of affection.

"Oh ummmm..." I broke apart from Bryan, my eyes flicking open at the sound of the voices. Bryan's hand splayed across my lower back, pulling me against him.

"Oh hi, Stephanie, Brianna" he grinned and turned back to me "I love you, I'll see you after the show" he pressed a parting kiss to my lips.

"I love you too Bryan" I smirked, curious as to who was playing games now.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ I wanted to try something different, writing about someone I've never wrote about. And that storyline with The Bella's has been annoying me. Hope you liked it XxX


End file.
